creaturesfandomcom-20200222-history
Creatures Wiki:Development Ideas
Are you an agent developer with nothing to do? Are you itching to make a 3D model, but haven't a clue what to make it for? Never fear! The Creatures Wiki has a cumulative list of ideas for budding developers. Feel free to add your own concepts to the list. (Idea for this page: Put ideas into categories seperated by game ---R0bin) Breeds *'Vulcan Norns' - A spriter is currently wanted, details are on the page. *'Geat?' - A breed KC11 might make, but possibilities are low. They should be a bit more human like than norns. Concept art and other things can be found here. *'Xenomorph' - This is an idea for a project for all you really hard core programmer pepole out there. First you should watch Alien or Aliens. It will probably be better to watch Alien though because it has more information and is a better movie in my opinion. Then you should start building with the following. **A Xenomorph apperence (Duh)! **A caste system with a queen to lay the eggs like a Borg Norn or Grendel Mother, and drones just like the ones that run around being nutters and maybe ones that move eggs to places with creatures in them as an extra. **A special life cycle with eggs that only hatch with other living creatures in the area, then they become facehuggers that die when they see the creature and in they process get the embryo inside them, then the norn dies to become a burster or just dissapers with a burster in it's place then the rest is just growing up eating things and stuff. *'Pod Norns' - A breed of norns that are like Borg Norns and Plant Norns. (From Invasion of the Body Snatchers.) They grow out of plants, they can photosynthesise in sunlight like plants (ie, they only need to eat when they're in the shade). They can't get angry (like in the show) but they can't reproduce like normal norns either. Instead, they're like Borg Norns, and plants grow new bodies of normal norns. (But maybe there could be little baby Pod Norns growing from plants too.) Good idea? ::-I like it, I'd do it if I had a clue how to do borg norns... *'Note Norns' - Some sort of norn that likes music and have BIG, BIG, EARLOBES! ::Taken by EggPlant *'Great White Shark Norn': **Basic looks: A norn with grey and white fur, a fin on its back, webbed feet and hands, and a shark tail. **Diet: Critters, beasts, toys, and ettin/grendel eggs. **Female: Small, has dark grey and light grey fur, has a small fin on her back and a short tail. **Male: Large, has light grey and white fur, large fin on his back and a long tail. **Other: Can swim, can't breath in air and can only breath in water. ::Blue_eyed_alley_catz: I can do the sprites maybe. But somebody else has to do the genetics. Try to get somebody else to do the sprites, though, because I'm not very good at it. Anybody want to do genetics for this? Email me at grapefruitologist@hotmail.com :::I might point out that in Great Whites (and actually a good majority of animals) the females are usually larger than the males. This isn't really that important, but if you're going to make one gender larger than the other, you might take it into consideration. :) -Anduin 14:18, 12 March 2006 (UTC) *'Sleep Norns': **A very strange breed that instead of punishment, the norn falls asleep. It also falls asleep after mating and being hit by the hand. **color: A nice light blue color. **markings: Zs on the belly. ::I will be able to work on the genome. Wanted: spriters, testers E-MAIL: meowcatmeowkitty@yahoo.com :::taken by Blue_eyed_alley_catz and Anaisa *'Belgian Blue Norns': **Norns with a blue tint and a tendancy to pack on muscle tissue. Agents *'Disco Mold' - Mold that grows in different colors according to its environment? Examples being blue mold in a wet environment, yellow mold in a dry environment... (Meercat) *'Fish bowl/Mobile Aquarium' - Probably obvious - A movable container with water in it so fish can live in it. Creatures 3 already has a fishbowl.c16, it seems. (Gryph) --RProgrammer Ok! *'Norn vehicle' - A vehicle that is like an elevator in that it picks up norns when activated, but moves left or right across the ground, depending on wheter pushed or pulled. Can go up hills and such. *'Porcupine critter' - Also obvious. Creatures 3 has a porcupine.c16. *'Object Lift' - Machinery that has no gravity. It drops anything placed on it when given a positive signal, and grabs the agents under it for negative signal. Useful uses - Dropping a huge wall when a grendel is nearby, etc. (Digi) *'One-way Sign' - Rather obvious, a moveable sign that only allows creatures to go one way. Already done - Norngarden Stopper Plant? *'UFO' - UFO that flies around and zaps Grendels. Creatures 3 has a deth.c16. *'C1 Teleporter upgrade' - so that the lights at the top also act as a button. It would be useful for when you're trying to separate a norn party. *'Flying Fairy Floss' *'Lamp' to add light chem, to metarooms that are dark so norns can see. (c3/Ds) (Taken by Liam) *A showy potted plant with clear seasonal markers, to tell you what season it is in your world. Similar to the Five Fruits Tree of Terra Nornia. (Taken by Liam) *Some nice decorative objects? Just a few things to spice up DS, like a vase of labrunum flowers or something. (ColonelJ) * An ever-bouncing ball that calls norns to it --jsmith@gmail.com * A pet dragon that flies, breaths fire, and walks, like an uglee, but more dragonish and can be injected like an agent. cames in various colors like the gryffonnorn doll. *'Norn toy' When injected, two small eggs come out. One is pink, one is blue. When the blue one hatches, out comes a blue tinted miniature male chichi (Not as small as the nano norns).When the pink one hatches, out comes a miniature female bengal norn (a little bigger than the male). They can fly. they can eat all the things normal norns eat. They age like chichis and can breed. The hoverdock does not affect them, though they can walk through doors and get sick. They are toys so norns can pick them up, push them and hit them. They die if hit. They die if they get too old. They die if sick or if they starve. Game Improvements *MNG file for the login screen? (Gryph) *Numerous ecological improvements for Creatures 3 - in need of a complete article, perhaps? (Gryph) *Something like a button to press and have it take a screenshot automatically? *Norn response (I have seen norns in Docking Station say that they like you, but what about suggesting? I recently said "Silverdrake tired" and nobody said "Maybe rest self Silverdrake" or anything of the like.) (SilverDrake) *"Cliff edges" for C3/DS. This would obviously be a large project, due to the need to tweak Creatures' genomes to understand and react to the cliffs. If the C2 norns could do it, can the latest versions too? **As an alternative, "railing" agents similar to the Electric Wall but smaller and unmoveable, and serving the same purpose as the invisible railing "cheat" in C12DS. They would be placed on all the major drop-offs, and can be turned on and off by the Hand. Metarooms *'Romantic Restaurant': A nice, romantic place with an adult only door in the village. Two storeys - the ground floor is the restaurant, and the first floor is the gift shop. Important agents are: **chandelier that when the hand or a norn pushes it, it releases an invisible spray that makes norns friendly and comfortable. **It has a counter that vends wine and chocolate and a lobster platter (chosen by clicking on the picture of what you want on the menu). **It should also have a letter that when you push it, it plays romantic music. Musical note toys appear. **chairs that give off norn home smell **tables with candles on them and another vendor that vends flowers that are toys (preferably make male norns attracted to the vender and when they push it they have a sudden impulse to lay it before the female. Flowers will increase a female's sex drive. *If we can have romantic dates, why can't norns? *'Burger bar' Simular to the romantic restaurant idea. A counter that vends burgers, chicken nuggets or soda, a claw machine that vends plushies that norns can play with, a ball pit (Unlike the ball pit that you can download already, there will be an entire floor with water that looks like multicolored balls. This ball pit is safe for creatures that breath water only.) and a band of funny looking animals that dance and sing a kiddish song when pushed. Only norns at stage child may enter. The door will also have to be in the village ::Where is your source of information for this? the code 'mapd 50000 50000' will expand your map an awful lot, there is *plenty* of space, don't worry. :) Many metarooms these days are outside the normal map, including Aquatilis Caverna and Terra Pluvialis - Liam *'Boneyard' A graveyard-themed metaroom. It should include bats (maybe turning to vampires when they're adult), ghosts, a werewolf, a crypt (maybe with something like Corpse from Twilightcat in it), ghosts and the like. Maybe also an egg layer for a new breed like corpse grendels or something. ::Idea taken by Unleasher_of_CAOS. Under development. *'Alien hive' Again on the theme of aliens you could make a room or a whole ship like aliens 1 or 2 that is hive like. A big Derilect like ship you could put lots of rooms in including one full of eggs. *''The Village'' A village that has three houses: *grendel house A green house that secretes grendel home smell, has edible roaches, a bed that keeps your grendels nice and warm, a toy that wheels around to keep you grendels occupied and a green table to keep outside food in. *norn house A brown house that secretes norn home smell, has a bread basket, a cherry tree and a peanut tree to feed them, a bed that keeps the norns warm, a pet kitten that runs around the house waiting for a norn to pet it and a table to keep outside food on. *Ettin house A grey house that secretes ettin home smell, Numorous gadgets and machines that the ettins can carry to the desert that will always teleport back, metallic looking candy, edible computers, a toy laptop, a bed to keep your ettins warm and a table to keep outside food on. You would have to sepparately download the grocery store (a room with a lot of vendors and a cart that holds them.), The burger bar and the romantic restaurant. It will come with a new breed, the village norns.